1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a vehicle light apparatus and a motorcycle provided with the light apparatus as its taillight.
2. Description of Related Art
A light apparatus used in an automobile, motorcycle, and others, has a lamp bulb, an inner lens for reflecting light from the lamp bulb toward a lens opening, and an outer lens attached to the lens opening to cover the lamp bulb.
Sometimes, in this type of light apparatus, a reflecting area for preventing transmission of light from the lamp bulb to the outside is provided in the center of the outer lens, in order to improve external appearance by making the lamp bulb invisible from the outside. (See JP-U Sho 62-153709, for instance.)
The structure described above, in which the reflecting area is provided in the center of the outer lens, has a problem in that the amount of light radiated to the outside is reduced when the light is on, although the external appearance may be improved because the lamp bulb is hidden and invisible from the outside. It also has a problem that in the reflecting area is conspicuous when the light is on, thereby impairing the external appearance is.